


500 Crowns

by kseniamayer



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: (if you can call fucking for 20 years and not talking about it a relationship), Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cintra, Established Relationship, Found Family, Fuckbuddies, Gen, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Queer Ciri, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: Каждый год Лютик выступает при цинтрийском дворе и смотрит, как растет оставленный Геральтом Ребенок-Неожиданность.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 47





	500 Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vands38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vands38/gifts).
  * A translation of [500 Crowns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681204) by [vands38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vands38/pseuds/vands38). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9377338).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.

Посещение Цинтры каждый год, как и большинство событий в жизни Лютика, — не более чем случайность. Лютик наслаждался летней порой и выступал на ежегодном бардовском фестивале в Вызиме, в котором, вне всякого сомнения, должен был победить, когда получил весьма занятное письмо от друида из самой Цинтры — Мышовура.

_«Родился ребенок — принцесса Цирилла. На следующей неделе Их Величества устраивают банкет в честь сего события. Когда я задумался о музыкальном сопровождении, выбор пал на тебя. Если прибудешь вовремя, мы оплатим все расходы и добавим ещё пятьсот крон сверху»._

Пятьсот крон. _Пятьсот_ крон?!

Лютик вынужден сесть и перечитать письмо. Пятьсот крон — это в два раза больше, чем за победу на состязании в Вызиме. Баснословная награда за одно-единственное представление. Да ещё и всё оплачено: комната, еда и даже вино. Пять сотен…

Лютик соглашается и отдает письмо посыльному, ещё не осознавая, что упускает шанс прославиться на всю Вызиму. Он убеждает себя, что наверстает всё в следующем году.

***

На полпути в Цинтру, наконец утихомирив свое самолюбие, Лютик понимает, почему ему предложили столь внушительную награду. Мышовуру нужен не Лютик, а его _телохранитель_. Друид надеется, что пятисот крон окажется достаточно, чтобы снова заманить Геральта из Ривии в Цинтру.

Лютик тихо усмехается. Даже путешествуй Геральт с ним и знай о приглашении, то все равно не купился бы. Мышовуру стоило бы это понимать. Лютик не единожды видел, как ведьмак отказывался от награды, хотя постоянно подчеркивал, что не лезет в людские дела и не пытается строить из себя героя. На глазах у барда он протягивал мелочь беднякам и не брал ничего с крестьян… Как это ещё назвать, если не благородством? Геральт с радостью потребовал бы у королевы такую награду, но только на своих условиях. Лютик готов поспорить, что Мышовуру нечего предложить, чтобы заманить ведьмака в Цинтру.

Он подозревает, что Мышовур затеял сложную игру, но, когда оказывается в приветственных объятиях друида, взгляд того лишь на мгновение падает куда-то за спину в поисках немногословного спутника. Мышовур поворачивается к нему и улыбается почти столь же лучезарно.

— Юлиан, — искренне говорит он. — Я так рад, что тебе удалось приехать.

***

Банкет проходит неплохо. Лютик исполняет лишь увеселяющие песни — на иное королева Калантэ и не согласится, — а когда малышка Цирилла начинает кричать так, что содрогается вся зала, играет лишь ещё громче и разнузданнее, чтобы умилостивить Её Величество.

Лютик чувствует на себе взгляд Калантэ весь вечер и гадает, узнает ли она его и помнит ли… Но даже если и узнает, то не говорит ни слова, и выступление проходит как по маслу.

***

Осенью Лютик возвращается на север, зная наверняка, что, едва минует Бругге, услышит о Геральте в Новиграде или Третогоре. Геральту почему-то особенно нравится юг Редании. Кажется, будто он невольно стремится туда, и, видит Мелитэле, дело вовсе не в красотах природы. Но, несмотря ни на что, каждую осень Лютик без труда находит Геральта близ реки Понтар и уже начинает думать — хотя, скорее, _надеяться_ , — что на то есть причина.

На этот раз они пересекаются в Оксенфурте. Геральт сразу же затаскивает его в спальню и показывает, как сильно скучал — ведь нет ничего лучше примирительного секса, — а когда Лютик опускается в лохань, даже не спрашивает, а утверждает:

— Слышал, ты выбыл из состязания в Вызиме.

Лютик уверен, что ослышался, ведь иначе быть не может, и наклоняет голову. Геральт стоит сбоку и невозмутимо завязывает шнуровку на штанах, будто бы и не знает, что вскоре те снова окажутся где-то на полу.

— Скажи-ка, ведьмак, — посмеиваясь, говорит Лютик, — какая пташка нашептала тебе об этом?

— Да так, — отвечает Геральт, пожимая плечами.

Он поворачивается спиной и натягивает рубашку, и Лютик с некоторой досадой подмечает, что не может уловить настроение ведьмака. Неужели Геральт кого-то расспрашивал? Или случайно подслушал чужие разговоры в таверне? Или, может, проезжал мимо Вызимы?

Лютик вздыхает, расслабляясь в горячей дымящейся воде, и признает, что вряд ли дождется более полного ответа.

— Получил предложение поинтереснее, — лишь объясняет Лютик. Не то чтобы он скрывает свой визит в Цинтру. Просто понимает: Геральту это не понравится. А к чему ссориться на ровном месте, если вместо этого можно заняться сексом?

Геральт неопределенно хмыкает, будто бы это всё объясняет, и Лютик наконец спокойно вздыхает.

***

На следующий год Лютик получает похожее письмо от Мышовура — правда, на этот раз несколько раньше.

_«Мы хотим, чтобы ты выступил на банкете по случаю первых именин принцессы Цириллы перед отбытием в Вызиму. Условия те же, что и в прошлом году…»_

Лютик ведет опасную игру. Геральт непременно обо всем узнает и непременно разозлится. Но, с другой стороны, кто откажется от пятисот крон?

Лютик играет на банкете, и гости наслаждаются его выступлением. Даже малютка, вместо того чтобы плакать, гукает. И как тут не умилиться?

***

Пожалуй, о Геральте многое говорит то, что он не прочь поболтать только после утоления своего голода. Они лежат, раскинувшись на кровати, после воссоединения в четвертый… или даже в пятый раз. Геральт всё ещё пытается отдышаться и лениво скользит пальцами по руке Лютика. Уж слишком много нежности и интимности в этом прикосновении. Сердце Лютика болезненно сжимается. Куда легче притвориться, что они просто…

— Ты снова вернулся с юга, — ворчит Геральт.

Лютик хмурится, когда до него доходит смысл сказанного. Геральт не давал ему спать две ночи подряд, что само по себе нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Где вообще они остановились? Ах да. В зачуханной таверне в Велене. А сам Лютик только что вернулся из… Вызимы.

— Ежегодный фестиваль, — лаконично отвечает он, сам не зная, когда успел стать таким же немногословным, как Геральт. — …где должен был победить… — он вздыхает, слишком сонный и довольный, чтобы вспоминать имя какого-то недоноска в столь блаженную минуту. Поэтому он утыкается лицом в грудь ведьмака и бросает, отмахиваясь: — Да какая разница.

— Хм-м, — лишь отвечает Геральт, но его явно забавляет ситуация. — Весьма содержательно.

Лютик игриво стукает ведьмака по груди и, на свое счастье, засыпает, до того как его успевают засыпать вопросами.

***

Лютик снова получает письмо. И снова выступает при дворе. Малышка Цирилла сидит на коленях у матери и так и норовит ускользнуть из-под носа. Она так похожа на Геральта, который открыто пренебрегает банкетами. Лютик нисколько не винит малышку за то, что та тоже пытается сбежать куда подальше.

Пока королева Калантэ отходит по делам, Лютик затягивает колыбельную и подкрадывается к королевскому столу. Король Эйст снисходительно улыбается и с любовью наблюдает за маленькой Цириллой, увлеченной песней. Она смотрит на Лютика, широко распахнув глаза, и даже прекращает плакать. И Лютик ловит себя на том, что всецело очарован.

Пока не получает подзатыльник от Калантэ. Королева изволит слушать бодрую музыку.

***

В этом году весна затягивается, и они отправляются на контракт в северное государство Каэдвен, находящееся на другом конце Континента от Цинтры.

— Не переживай, — бормочет Геральт. Они всё больше и больше отдаляются от Цинтры и Ребенка-Неожиданности. — Мы доберемся до Вызимы вовремя.

Лютик без понятия, как сказать Геральту, что переживает вовсе не из-за Вызимы. В этом году он не получил письма от Мышовура, но только потому, что они решили, что у них негласная договоренность: каждый год, за неделю до состязания в Вызиме, Лютик выступает при дворе на именинах принцессы. Если он не появится, то уже навряд ли получит приглашение. От одной лишь мысли становится тяжело на душе.

Лютик натягивает на себя поводья, отставая от Плотвы.

Геральт всё замечает и, хмурясь, поворачивается к нему.

— Что-то не так?

— Я не могу поехать с тобой, — нехотя признается Лютик. — У меня кое-какие дела.

Должно быть, ему кажется, но Геральт будто бы поникает на долю мгновения. И в самом деле, не иначе как кажется. Геральт не должен переживать из-за таких мелочей. Он и так уже позволил Лютику путешествовать с ним дольше обычного. Плотскими утехами они и вовсе успели пресытиться.

Геральт поворачивается к северу — туда лежит его путь, — а затем переводит взгляд на Лютика.

— Тогда удачной дороги, — говорит он, собирая поводья, и едет дальше. Лютик смотрит ему вслед и убеждает себя, что его сердце нисколько не сжимается.

***

Три года. Цирилле уже три года. На этот раз во время выступления она не то ползет, не то бежит навстречу Лютику. Он смеется, уклоняясь от её цепких пальцев, и гадает, помнит ли его принцесса или просто радуется так каждому встречному.

Цирилла не успевает поплясать вокруг него и пяти минут, как её, кричащую и брыкающуюся, оттаскивают родители. Вино заливает розовое платье с оборками.

***

— Мог бы хоть попрощаться, — ворчит Лютик, едва находит Геральта — на этот раз в Ринде, — после того как вымещает всё свое негодование через секс.

— Мог бы предупредить, — парирует Геральт и, не дав Лютику пуститься в размышления о последствиях своего неожиданного отъезда, спрашивает: — Что за срочные дела?

Вот ведь зараза.

— У меня негласная договоренность: каждый год, за неделю до фестиваля, я езжу на юг Вызимы. — И, строго говоря, так и есть. — Там щедро платят.

— Мог бы рассказать. Не стал бы увозить тебя так далеко на север, — ворчит Геральт.

— Ты преследовал вилохвоста, — подмечает Лютик. — Сомневаюсь, что послушал бы какого-то барда.

Геральт неопределенно пожимает плечами, что всяко лучше молчания. Приятно, что тот не пытается упрямо отпираться. Должно быть, Геральт ловит на себе печальный взгляд и запускает пальцы в волосы Лютика, старательно отвлекая от ненужных размышлений.

***

Атмосфера в Цинтре, мягко говоря, печальная. Не до празднований. Лютик слышал новости о прискорбной кончине Дани и Паветты и ожидал, что в этом году не поедет в Цинтру, но Мышовур не написал и строчки. Так что бард решил отправиться туда, но в одиночестве — его труппа до смерти боялась снискать гнев королевы Калантэ.

На этот раз никакого банкета нет. Только мрачное скопление народу. Лютика отводят в небольшую залу для встреч. Принцесса Цирилла одета в аляповатое платье, лицо обрамляет вычурная, замысловатая прическа. Нераспакованные подарки от леди и лордов лежат перед ней. Королева Калантэ тоже здесь, но словно бы погружена в себя. Король Эйст пытается развлечь малышку деревянным волчком. Мышовур ставит перед принцессой блюдо, а рядом с ним ошивается прислуга, и на этом всё. Кажется, сегодня никому не до веселья.

— Юлиан, — приветствует его несколько удивленный друид, поднимается и крепко пожимает руку. — Как любезно с твоей стороны. Цирилле не терпелось увидеть тебя вновь.

Лютик знает, что всё это лишь показная вежливость: принцесса наверняка успела насладиться всеми существующими развлечениями, и музыка вряд ли в числе самых интересных. Но, когда Мышовур отходит в сторону, Лютик с удивлением замечает смущенную Цириллу.

— Неужели? — не в силах удержаться, поддразнивает он и, театрально поклонившись, опускается на одно колено и легко целует в ручку. Цирилла густо краснеет. — В таком случае не смею заставлять принцессу ждать.

Он поет колыбельные и баллады до самой ночи, и впервые королева Калантэ не отпускает никаких замечаний. Лишь смотрит на него грустным, уставшим взглядом.

***

— Ты молчалив, — подмечает Геральт по дороге к Линденвейлу. На этот раз Геральт встретил Лютика в деревне Штейгеры, перед этим даже отправив письмо из Вызимы, и теперь сопровождал его через темный, ужасно мрачный лес.

Лютик пожимает плечами. Наверное, дело в горечи, которую он ощутил сполна во время визита в Цинтру. При виде Геральта он даже не ощущает привычного желания. Если бы не скорбь, он, скорее всего, предложил бы покувыркаться на сене или, скорее, потрахаться у дерева, перед тем как двинуться в путь. Но, когда они пересеклись поутру, он даже не попытался.

Лютик не особо хорошо знал Паветту и Дани. Он приезжал в Цинтру ради маленькой Цириллы и пятисот крон, но… он не может и представить себе жизнь человека, о котором некому позаботиться — особенно ребенка. Если он и собирался рассказать Геральту о ежегодных поездках к Ребенку-Неожиданности, то лучше момента не придумаешь. «Геральт мог бы о ней позаботиться», — нашёптывает предательский голосок, но у Цириллы всё ещё остались бабушка с дедушкой. Так что ни к чему вмешиваться.

— Я… эм… — чересчур неуверенно начинает Лютик. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал… И тебе вовсе не обязательно что-либо говорить, — поспешно заверяет он, — но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся, я искренне рад, что ты всё ещё жив.

Геральт останавливается, а за ним — и послушно бредущая следом Плотва. От неловкости Лютик отворачивается. В конце концов, всё это длится не первый год. Они занимаются сексом, убивают монстров и притворяются, что ничего при этом не чувствуют. Может, для Геральта всё так и есть, но… Лютику кажется, будто бы он переступил какую-то границу, просто признав, что рад существованию ведьмака. В отношениях с кем-либо другим это нечто само собой разумеющееся, но вот с Геральтом…

Ведьмак лишь хмыкает в ответ, и Лютик чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд. Невысказанные слова повисают в воздухе — округа сотрясается от чудовищного рева приближающегося лешего.

***

Банкеты возобновляются на четвертые именины Цириллы, и тогда Лютик окончательно убеждается, что принцесса его помнит и искренне наслаждается музыкой. Не доставая лютни из чехла, он подходит к ней и, низко поклонившись, задорно приподнимает брови. Цирилла довольно хихикает. Других он удостаивает только сдержанным кивком, к огромному раздражению Калантэ, и лишь ещё больше довольствуется происходящим.

***

А весной Геральт находит джинна. И, давясь собственной кровью, Лютик думает, что лучше бы не находил.

«Я хочу только покоя!» — крикнул тогда Геральт, что стало его первым желанием. У ведьмака день явно не задался, и, возможно, не стоило его беспокоить, но разве раньше бывало как-то иначе? Они находят друг друга, ссорятся и трахаются.

Только на этот раз на месте Лютика оказывается чародейка.

Лютик даже не винит Геральта за то, что тот спит с Йеннифэр, которая, бесспорно, весьма хороша собой. Они ведь даже не состоят в отношениях, пусть и проводят вместе всю весну и осень. Лютик любит неспешные летние интрижки, и кто знает, чем занимается Геральт зимой, запертый в крепости с тремя неудовлетворёнными ведьмаками.

Лютик нисколько не винит Геральта, но начинает беспокоиться, когда не встречает его ни тем вечером в таверне, ни позже.

***

Когда Лютик возвращается в Цинтру, от Геральта ни слуху ни духу. Он уже готовится смириться с мыслью, что, пожалуй, теперь их дороги разошлись навсегда. Глядя на счастливо танцующую Цириллу с распущенными белыми волосами, точно как у Геральта, он спрашивает себя, а стоят ли того пятьсот крон.

— Хватит хандрить, — упрекает его Калантэ. — Даже твои веселые песенки звучат заупокойно. Отдохни и трахни уже одну из девиц. Может, полегчает. Видит Мелитэле, Джоанна пялится на тебя весь вечер.

Лютик взял в привычку не заводить интрижек при дворе. «Смотри не рыбачь в чужих водах до рассвета», — сказал ему Геральт в последний раз, когда ступал в эту залу. Лютик до сих пор считал этот совет мудрым. Ни к чему вновь допускать ошибку, не то ещё прогонят взашей. И как тогда он попадет к Ребенку-Неожиданности? Но раз уж сама Калантэ предлагает, а Геральт даже и не знает, что он здесь, и не будет переживать…

Он берет Джоанну в кладовой, грубо, быстро и бездумно, и ему и правда становится легче.

***

Лютик не побеждает на состязании в Вызиме. Даже и близко не подходит к результату прошлого и позапрошлого годов. Обычно он занимает хоть какое-то место, но печаль невольно просачивается в его песни. И со сколькими он бы ни спал, разбитое сердце болит всё так же сильно. Он не встречает Геральта ни осенью, ни весной. Ведьмак пропадает на целый год.

Поэтому последний на всем Континенте, кого он ожидает увидеть в Вызиме на церемонии закрытия фестиваля, — это Геральт, Мелитэле его дери, из Ривии.

Геральт стоит посреди толпы как бельмо на глазу, когда Лютик спускается со сцены. Выигрыш оставляет желать лучшего, честь и достоинство уязвлены не меньше. Вальдо Маркс как бы невзначай, проходя мимо, задевает Лютика непристойно огромной наградой, и Лютик близок к тому, чтобы придушить курвиного сына. Геральт ловит его взгляд и невозмутимо ставит подножку — Вальдо Маркс спотыкается и падает лицом на статуэтку. Кровь начинает хлестать из жутких ран на лице, но Геральт, даже не смотря в его сторону, самоуверенно направляется к Лютику.

— Ты не занял места, — утверждает Геральт.

— Что ты здесь забыл, Геральт? — огрызается Лютик.

Он злится — вне себя от злости. С какого перепугу Геральт решил, что может так просто снова появляться в его жизни, даже не извинившись, после целого года молчания? Конечно, оставить шрам Вальдо Марксу — большое дело, но им уже не наверстать минувшую осень, когда Лютик исходил всю Темерию и Реданию в поисках зацепок и в конце концов пришел к печальному выводу: Геральт не хочет, чтобы его нашли.

На лице ведьмака одна эмоция сменяется другой. А затем, словно избавившись от наваждения, он бросается навстречу, толкает Лютика за кулисы и настойчиво целует.

Этот поцелуй — как глоток свежего воздуха, но Лютик не дурак, чтобы вестись на столь дешёвый трюк. Геральт лишь пытается отвлечь его от разговора, которого хочет избежать. Раньше Лютик и не стал бы возражать. Дал бы Геральту отлюбить его до потери сознания и наутро, как бы жестоко ни было, уйти восвояси. Но он устал быть игрушкой Геральта и потакать всем его прихотям и желаниям. На этот раз ему есть что сказать.

Лютик прикусывает ему губу почти что до крови, и Геральт, ворча, отстраняется и проводит языком по ранке.

— Что ты здесь забыл? — повторяет он, хватая Геральта за распахнутую рубашку, и смотрит на него с неприкрытой яростью. — Что ты…

— Я соскучился, — неожиданно выдает тот.

— Что?.. — опешив, спрашивает Лютик и отпускает рубашку Геральта.

— Соскучился. Прости меня. Я… — бормочет Геральт ему в шею, не поднимая взгляда.

Его слова звучат настолько тихо и вымученно, что сердце Лютика сжимается, а на глаза набегают слезы. Он пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы Геральта и притягивает к себе. Он хочет злиться — так намного легче. Любить и прощать — куда сложнее.

Вокруг них толпа народу. Утром наверняка все будут шептаться о ведьмаке в объятиях барда, но Геральту, кажется, всё равно. Он сам льнет к Лютику, осыпая поцелуями шею.

Лютик вздыхает и утыкается подбородком в макушку Геральта.

— Я тебя прощаю, — шепчет он. — Но в следующий раз дай знать, когда исчезнешь. Пришли записку или ворона — что угодно. Просто дай мне знать. Чтобы я не скорбел целый год о твоей кончине.

Геральт отстраняется, недоумевающе глядя в ответ, словно и правда не понимал, что произошло, когда не оставил и единой весточки. Он накрывает ладонью щеку Лютика, и тот нерешительно льнет навстречу и прижимается к ней губами. Обычно Геральт пресекает подобные нежности.

Лютик старается не обращать внимания на то, как Геральт закрывает глаза от прикосновения.

***

На седьмые именины Цирилла уже не стесняется громко заявлять о своих желаниях. Она хочет, чтобы её называли Цири, не прочь выпить кружку яблочного сока и послушать новую песню. Удивительно, что Цири ведёт себя не как избалованная принцесса, а как настоящая королева или, как ни странно, один ведьмак.

Лютик обещает к восьмым именинам приехать с новой песней, лучше которой ещё ничего не сочинял.

***

Геральт не торопится возвращаться на север. Они не впервые останавливаются в Ард Каррайге — последнем городе на пути к Каэр Морхену. Зимой у Лютика нет никаких срочных дел, кроме путешествий от таверны к таверне, чтобы заработать немного деньжат. Поэтому иногда он сопровождает Геральта столь далеко на север, особенно если не хочется прощаться. Правда, они ни разу не задерживаются здесь больше, чем на ночь.

— Скоро выпадут первые снега, — сетует Геральт, глядя из окна таверны на горы. — Другие ведьмаки, должно быть, уже в Каэр Морхене.

— Так иди, — бросает Лютик, лёжа поверх широкой груди, и обводит пальцами шрамы, словно желая, чтобы те затянулись.

Геральт вздыхает, будто бы собираясь заговорить, но с его губ не слетает и слова.

Лютик понимает, что Каэр Морхен — своего рода святыня. Геральт никогда не просил поехать туда с ним, а Лютик никогда не предлагал, но иногда… Иногда он надеется, что Геральт всё же осмелится. В конце концов, зима долгая, и каждый раз во время встреч по весне видно, что Геральт скучал по его обществу. Об этом так и говорят его отчаянные поцелуи.

— Завтра, — бормочет Геральт.

Лютик утыкается в иссеченную шрамами грудь, пряча улыбку, и задаётся вопросом, сколько дней ему еще удастся выторговать до конца осени.

***

На этот раз Цири встречает его объятиями. Что необычно, но приятно. Лютик низко кланяется в ответ, чем по-прежнему забавляет принцессу. А затем Цири берет его за руку и тянет к столу, где сидит вся знать и король с королевой.

— Я написал тебе новую песню, — говорит он Цири, едва заметно подмигивая.

— Сиськи Мелитэле, надеюсь, не очередную балладу, — цедит Калантэ.

— Мне нравятся грустные песни! — восклицает Цири. — Хочу её услышать!

И в самом деле: кто может отказать принцессе в её именины?

«Зима» — так зовётся его песня. Песня о томлении, которая, как надеется Лютик, дойдет до ведьмака.

_«Вернется весна, шум долгих дождей,_   
_И согреет сердца свет солнца лучей»._

Песня приходится Цири по душе, и до наступления вечера она просит исполнить её ещё дважды.

***

Следующей весной после воссоединения в Мариборе Геральт особенно несдержан. Они провели всю зиму порознь, и Геральт будто бы хочет высказать всё своё недовольство. Громко. Два десятилетия назад, когда они только начали делить спальник или кровать, Геральт разве только тяжело дышал. Теперь Лютик научился извлекать из него всевозможные прекрасные звуки, а иногда даже и слова. Лютику было всего двадцать три, когда Геральт впервые начал _молить_ , и с годами ему нисколько не наскучило.

— _Прошу…_

Его слова — музыка для ушей Лютика. Даже лучше музыки. Лютик и не думал, что подобное возможно, пока не начал спать с ведьмаком.

— Что именно? — по обыкновению, дразнит Лютик, оттягивая момент блаженства. Уж слишком ему нравится недовольный стон, который вызывает его вопрос, и пальцы, отчаянно цепляющиеся за спину.

— Давай… — бормочет Геральт, но осекается. Лютик и не думал, что тот уже настолько близок к разрядке. Впрочем, может, он просто слишком увлекся. Он толкается ещё глубже, доводя себя до грани, раз уж Геральт вот-вот…

— …поедем вместе в Каэр Морхен.

— Черт, — говорит Лютик, преждевременно кончая.

Позднее, перестав извиняться за то, что продержался столь недолго, Лютик поворачивается к разморённому Геральту и спрашивает:

— Ты серьезно?

Геральт лежит возле него, тяжело дыша. Его грудь вздымается и опадает — более манящего зрелища не найти.

— Нет, — отвечает он и, посмеиваясь, утягивает Лютика в глубокий поцелуй. Теперь становится совсем тяжело убеждать себя в том, что у них лишь несерьезная интрижка.

***

К девяти годам Цири уже прекрасно танцует — у неё лёгкая поступь и чувство ритма, а её пепельные волосы, отросшие до плеч, колышутся в такт движениям. Очевидно, теперь она может сама выбирать, во что одеваться: её платье куда менее пышное, чем в детстве, с ленточной окантовкой, на которую явно ушла не одна неделя. Цвета бирюзы, а когда падает солнце — морской волны.

Лютику противно видеть, что мужчины в зале чересчур заинтересованно разглядывают девятилетку. Это не ускользает даже от Калантэ. Она сердито смотрит на каждого, кто рискует пялиться, но надолго ли её хватит? Чего уж кривить душой: Калантэ уже присматривает жениха и выдаст Цири замуж до шестнадцатилетия. От одной только мысли в Лютике просыпается родительский инстинкт.

Один парнишка лет тринадцати-четырнадцати разглядывает Цири особенно пристально, и внутри вскипает такая ярость, какая обычно обращена к Вальдо Марксу.

Лютик видит, как парнишка подходит всё ближе к Цири, и, недолго думая, откладывает лютню и вмешивается — другие музыканты тут же подхватывают оборвавшуюся песню.

— Миледи, — говорит он и опускается в низком поклоне, который по-прежнему вызывает у принцессы улыбку, — не откажете мне в танце?

***

Нервозность и Геральт — несовместимые понятия, но его поведение по мере приближения к Каэр Морхену нельзя описать иначе. Лютик сжимает его ладонь, перед тем как огромные деревянные двери распахиваются, и неверяще подмечает, что напряжение будто бы уходит.

Другие ведьмаки даже и не знают, что думать, особенно когда Геральт представляет его как дорожного спутника.

Лютик хочет не отбиваться от остальных и даже пытается поучаствовать в суровых ведьмачьих тренировках — в конце концов, Геральт всегда говорил, что ему стоит поучиться, — но после двух пропущенных ударов отекает лодыжка. Приходится признать свое поражение и отправиться в библиотеку. Там Лютик узнает о монстрах куда больше, чем за годы путешествий с Геральтом.

Весемир подлавливает его за сочинительством и лишь ворчит:

— Их зовут ослизгами.

Первый знак, что его признали. Лютик обменивается остротами с Ламбертом, рассказывает истории Эскелю и одним вечером у камина, осмелев, достает лютню. К приятному удивлению, никто не возражает. К концу пребывания в Каэр Морхене Лютик даже исполняет песни на заказ, и пару раз Ламберт, перебрав, пьяно подпевает.

И никому не надо знать, что под покровом ночи Геральт вытаскивает Лютика из спальника, ведет в один из пустующих уголков замка, чувственно целует и властно берет.

***

Лютик ни за что не признается, что беспокоится о Цири, но это вовсе не значит, что он не проверяет, все ли в порядке, сразу же по возвращении в Цинтру.

Цири замечает пытливый взгляд, когда выскальзывает из ставших привычными объятий.

— Что такое? — спрашивает она.

— Ничего, — отвечает Лютик. — Просто ты… Так быстро растешь. Боюсь, повзрослеешь раньше времени.

Лютик опасается, что какой-нибудь неотёсанный мужлан воспримет броский макияж и декольте за приглашение.

Цири протягивает руку и накрывает ладонью щеку Лютика, словно это его нужно утешать.

— Уж лучше вырасти в этих стенах, чем за ними.

Мудрость. Такого Лютик не ожидал. Вот что случается, когда видишься только раз в год: Цири взрослеет, но это обходит его стороной.

— Конечно, ты права, — говорит Лютик и, потакая невысказанному желанию, театрально кланяется. — Но, полагаю, как Львёнок из Цинтры ты готова к любой неожиданности.

Цири хмурится, будто бы не понимая, о чем речь. Она слишком взрослая и слишком юная одновременно.

— Я ношу с собой нож, — говорит она. — Если ты об этом.

Лютик смеётся, смаргивая слезы. Она и правда предназначенная дочь Геральта.

— Да, пожалуй, сгодится, — отвечает он.

***

На следующую зиму Геральт снова приглашает Лютика в Каэр Морхен и, даже когда весна сменяется летом, не расстается с ним. Они путешествуют вместе почти девять месяцев — плюс-минус несколько раз порознь, — и не проходит и дня, чтобы Лютик не спрашивал себя, чем заслужил такое постоянство и когда их дороги разойдутся.

Они останавливаются на привал на пустынной равнине в Велене и по-компанейски жарят мясо над огнем, когда Геральт ни с того ни с сего спрашивает:

— Твоя «негласная договоренность» всё ещё в силе?

— М?

— В последний раз, когда мы путешествовали ранней весной, ты упомянул некие срочные дела до фестиваля. Договоренность всё ещё в силе, или у нас есть неделя-другая?

Вот зараза. Геральт не спрашивал об этом уже несколько лет. Лютик надеялся, что тот уже и позабыл. Но довольно лестно, что Геральт держит в голове столь давний разговор.

— Да, — осторожно отвечает Лютик, молясь, чтобы Геральт не стал любопытствовать. Если он не облажался в первый раз, то точно облажается после целого десятилетия вранья. — Уже скоро. Дорога займет две недели или около того.

Геральт многозначительно хмыкает. Повисает молчание, и Лютик молит всех существующих богов, чтобы его просто оставили в покое.

— И что это за договоренность? Мне нужно приглашение? Или, может, дублет?

Лютик вмиг теряет дар речи. Геральт хочет поехать с ним. Вот дилемма: ему нужно навестить Цири, но соблазн провести целый год с Геральтом… велик. Слишком велик.

Геральт воспринимает его молчание превратно.

— Хм, — говорит он, натягивая на лицо маску равнодушия. — Понимаю: мне туда нельзя. Конечно, у тебя свои планы. — И криво улыбается. — Всё равно мне надо навестить Йеннифэр в…

— Нет, — невпопад бросает Лютик. — То есть да. Я не… — срывается само собой. — Я хотел сказать, что это закрытая встреча. Мне нельзя никого приводить. Вот и всё.

Геральт пристально смотрит на Лютика, будто бы зная наверняка, что тот брешет, но ничего не говорит. А то, упаси Мелитэле, ещё признает, что хочет оказаться там, пускай это и невозможно.

Геральт решительно хмыкает.

— Завтра двинемся на юг — я проведу тебя через лес.

— Встретимся потом в Вызиме? — осмеливается спросить Лютик.

— Конечно, — бормочет Геральт, одаривая его ласковой улыбкой. — Забери свою заслуженную награду.

***

В цинтрийской зале завязывается драка. Парнишка пытался потанцевать с Цири и, должно быть, чем-то оскорбил её — Лютик не видел через толпу, — потому что тут же получил ножом в живот. Чистый пол обагряется кровью.

— Вот дьявол! — от неожиданности восклицает Лютик, прекращая играть, и смотрит на ошарашенного парнишку.

Лютик бросается к Цири, но, оказавшись рядом, понимает, что с ней всё в порядке. Она даже не обеспокоена тем, что пырнула кого-то ножом. Лютик снова напоминает себе, что перед ним не кто-то, а Львёнок из Цинтры, ребенок, в чьих жилах течет магия. Ребёнок, предназначенный ведьмаку. Разумеется, она в порядке.

Калантэ звучно смеётся, запрокинув голову, и по безмолвной зале проносится раскатистое эхо.

— И пусть это станет уроком для всех, кто осмелится глазеть на Львёнка!

Гости нервно хихикают в ответ. Вскоре музыканты снова берутся за инструменты, и танцы возобновляются. Несчастного парнишку уносят прочь из залы.

Лютик по-прежнему не отпускает руку Цири. Она поворачивается к нему и накрывает его ладонь своей.

— Всё в порядке, Юлиан. Он не сильно меня обидел.

Лютик неверяще фыркает.

— Не сильно? Не сильно?.. — Почему-то весь их разговор походит на спор с Геральтом. — Осмелюсь спросить: что произойдет с тем, кто обидит тебя серьезно?

— Ты сразу об этом узнаешь, — пожимая плечами, отвечает Цири, и хитро улыбается.

Лютику с самого рождения Цири не доводилось видеть, как проявляется её сила, о которой ходили слухи. Говорили, что стекла в рамах лишь подрагивали. Лютик и не сомневается, что Цири способна на куда большее.

— Вот и славно, — улыбаясь, отвечает Лютик. — Он не иначе как получил по заслугам.

Лютик бродит по коридору, пока не находит парнишку в окружении родственников, которые кудахчут над ним как курицы над золотым яйцом. Во время путешествий с Геральтом Лютик постоянно получает раны куда серьезнее. Парнишка, несомненно, пытается вызвать жалость своими возражениями. Справедливости ради, сам Лютик не раз обращался к такой хитрости — и притом успешно.

— Я верну твой прекрасный нож, мой Львёнок, — сообщает Лютик, — а после мы непременно потанцуем.

***

Лютик и правда получает свою заслуженную награду на фестивале в Вызиме и невольно подмечает, что на праздновании Вальдо Маркса нигде не видать. Геральт, как и обещал, встречает его там же, и они отправляются справлять по-своему. Ведьмак явно некоторое время гостил у Йеннифэр, но не растерял из-за этого былой сноровки. Стоит даже отдать чародейке должное за приемы, которым она его научила.

В конце осени они снова отправляются в Каэр Морхен, и сразу по прибытии Геральт отводит Лютику в башню, обещая сюрприз. Ступеньки всё не кончаются. Лютик до последнего сомневается, что сюрприз стоит усилий, пока не замечает то, что стоит в центре комнаты.

Кровать. Пресвятая Мелитэле, настоящая кровать. Лютик правда любит Геральта и пребывание в Каэр Морхене, но секс на жёстких холодных поверхностях зимой начал уже надоедать. И, как бы ни хотелось признавать, годы понемногу начинают брать свое.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — бормочет Геральт, и даже спустя столько лет у Лютика подкашиваются ноги, а по коже бегут мурашки. От того, что ему можно так касаться ведьмака и видеть его никому не известную, уязвимую сторону. По крайней мере хочется думать — _надеяться_ , — что и правда никому.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Лютик, но, когда входит в Геральта, крайне неторопливо и нежно, глагол «трахаться» едва ли подходит для описания происходящего.

Они вместе уже много лет. Они трахались во всех возможных позах. Возможно, даже изобрели новые. А вот занимались любовью — крайне редко. Запретный плод, который они вкушают только под предлогом чего-то другого. В прошлый раз Геральт привязал Лютика и неутомимо восседал сверху несколько часов. Лишь дразнил, но не занимался с ним любовью. В тот раз, когда Лютика ранила кикимора, они никуда не торопились, чтобы не разошлись швы. В тот раз, когда неспешно ласкали друг друга до самого рассвета, они лишь соревновались, кто дольше протянет — чистое ребячество. Они не считали секс занятием любовью, каким бы чувственным тот ни был.

Только сегодня нет никакого предлога. Лютик ласково дотрагивается до чужих губ, и Геральт льнет навстречу. Геральт дарит Лютику трепетные прикосновения, и тот наслаждается ими. Движения Лютика неторопливы и размеренны, и Геральт обнимает его, притягивая ещё ближе. И никто из них не смеет нарушить волшебство этого мгновения.

Лютик понимает: они провели вместе целый год. А казалось, что лишь миг. Даже отстранившись друг от друга, они не выбираются из кровати, а лениво целуются чуть ли не до самого рассвета.

***

Цири не приветствует Лютика так же горячо, как и в прошлые годы, пусть и обнимает. Пожалуй, она даже выглядит бледнее обычного.

— Юлиан, — тихо говорит она. — Я скучала. Надеюсь, ты порадуешь меня парой новых песен.

Что-то определенно не так. Лютик обходится без привычного театрального приветствия и вместо него опускается на колени, чтобы получше разглядеть Цири. Накрывает её бледные щеки своими ладонями и ищет в глазах ответ на вопрос.

— Цири, всё в порядке?

— Мне немного нехорошо, — признается та. — Но не настолько, чтобы не насладиться…

— …«Звездами, что озаряют Путь», — договаривает за неё Лютик. Очередная баллада, преисполненная любви к Геральту. — Вот песня этого года. С именинами. — Лютик протягивает Цири цветы, собранные по дороге. На глаза принцессы набегают слезы.

— Точно всё в порядке, Львёнок? — спрашивает он, но так и не получает ответа — Цири снова бросается обниматься.

Веселье в самом разгаре, но Цири не выглядит лучше. Даже не танцует. Что само по себе повод для беспокойства. Объявив перерыв, Лютик тут же подходит к королевскому столу — Калантэ бросает лишь укоризненный взгляд, — и выводит Цири наружу.

— Глоток свежего воздуха, — высказывается Лютик — достаточно громко, чтобы его услышала голодная до слухов знать, — облегчит недомогание.

— Я истекаю кровью, — признается Цири, едва оказавшись за пределами залы.

Лютика снова охватывает ярость. Он готов собственноручно освежевать того, кто осмелился обидеть принцессу, когда та уточняет:

— Снизу. Кажется, время пришло.

Пресвятая Мелитэле. Такие беседы должны вести с дочерьми матери. Но, представив разговор угрожающей Калантэ с внучкой, Лютик неожиданно понимает, почему Цири обратилась именно к нему. Он и сам знает немного, не больше необходимого. Лютик отводит Цири к скамейке и усаживает. Солнце исчезает за крышами домов — день подходит к концу. Как и детство Цири.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это? — на всякий случай уточняет Лютик.

Цири робко кивает.

— Я читала в книжках, что раз в месяц у женщин…

— Хорошо, — говорит Лютик, унимая волнение. Он без понятия, как разговаривать о таких вещах, но попытаться стоит. К кому ещё Цири может обратиться за помощью? — Началось сегодня?

— Вчера, — смущённо отвечает Цири. — Белье потемнело, и я…

Лютик пытается не показывать неприязнь от подробностей — и преуспевает. Двадцать лет путешествий с Геральтом явно сделали свое дело.

— Только сегодня я поняла, что это. Чувствую слабость и хочу плакать. Всё тело _болит_.

«Дыши, просто дыши», — напоминает себе Лютик и кладет ладонь на плечо Цири в знак поддержки. Не ясно только, для неё или для самого себя.

— Чем ты пользуешься, чтобы остановить кровотечение?

— Лоскутами ткани. Не уверена, что…

— Чистыми?

— Конечно.

Лютик вздыхает с облегчением.

— Очень хорошо. Знаешь, у женщин есть особые штучки… — Он пытается вспомнить те, что видел в лавках и на полу девиц, с которыми спал, и описывает как умеет: — Их прицепляют к одежде, закрепляя в одном положении…

Цири заметно оживляется. Должно быть, ей уже довелось столкнуться с этой проблемой.

— Скажи своей служанке или хотя бы Мышовуру, чтобы раздобыли тебе парочку. Что касается боли, я знаю кое-кого. Ге… — Лютик осекается. Имя, которое он ни разу не произносил за все годы в Цинтре, едва не слетает с языка. Цири узнает о Геральте в свое время. Должно быть, ей даже ещё неизвестно о существовании ведьмака.

— Мой _друг_ , — поправляет себя Лютик, — знаком с той, кто готовит зелья как раз для таких случаев. Для облегчения боли. Я прикуплю тебе парочку и пришлю. А после их будет варить твоя травница, — говорит Лютик. И что ему только придется наплести Геральту, чтобы тот попросил об этом Трисс? — Больше спи, купайся и ешь. — Он пытается вспомнить, чем кормил его Геральт после кровопотери. — Больше жидкости, красного мяса и зелёных овощей.

Цири кивает, принимая сказанное к сведению. Лютик надеется, что не ошибся хотя бы в основном. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему пригодятся такие познания. Цири резко втягивает воздух и складывает руки на животе то ли из-за боли, то ли чтобы успокоиться — Лютик не знает.

— Наверное, считаешь меня дурочкой. Я ведь даже простейших вещей не знаю.

— Мой милый Львёнок, — совершенно искренне говорит Лютик и приподнимает голову Цири за подбородок, — я никогда не считал тебя дурочкой.

***

— Ты дурак, каких поискать, — недовольно бросает Лютик и подходит к всё ещё разгоряченному Геральту, стоящему среди гор короля Недамира.

— Не сейчас, Лютик, — рычит Геральт и окидывает суровым взглядом долину, будто бы ища ответы где-то вдалеке. Он настолько напряжен, что может сорваться в любой момент.

— Если бы ты сказал все эти гнусные вещи мне, то я бы уже давно ушел или по меньшей мере не занимался бы с тобой сексом несколько месяцев. А Йеннифэр, в отличие от меня, не привыкла к твоим перепадам настроения.

— _Лютик…_

— Знаешь, она права насчёт… — Лютик едва не произносит имя, но вовремя себя одергивает, — …Ребенка-Неожиданности. Мелитэле знает, ты и так слишком долго бегал от судьбы. А если слухи о войне правдивы, то…

— _Лютик…_

— Ладно, — отвечает тот, обескураженно вскидывая руки. — Сиди и хандри сколько влезет. Мы с Плотвой подождем.

Незаданный вопрос. Вызов. Несмотря на то, что они провели вместе уже несколько лет, Лютик боится, что Геральт может в любой момент уйти. И очень вероятно, что такой момент настанет именно сейчас.

— Ты свихнулся, Лютик, если считаешь, что я дам тебе спуститься с горы одному. Ты не ищешь неприятности — они сами тебя находят.

В груди теплеет. Лютик, посмеиваясь, подходит к Геральту и позволяет себе немного ласки, которой определенно не хватает после резких слов Йеннифэр — легко мажет губами по щеке ведьмака. Тот закрывает глаза и немного расслабляется. Лютик мог бы столетиями пытаться понять язык тела Геральта, но уже давно уяснил: лучше не зацикливаться на таких мелочах, чтобы их было как можно больше. Лютик притворяется, что не влюблен. Геральт притворяется, что ничего не знает. Всё идёт своим чередом.

— Я останусь, — уверяет Лютик. Пусть Геральт сам додумывает окончание фразы: то ли «на горе», то ли «навсегда». Конечно же, навсегда. — Приходи, когда будешь готов.

***

Тринадцатые именины Цири проходят весело. Куда веселее, чем в прошлые годы, ведь теперь принцессе можно пить. Цири в полной мере наслаждается новообретенной свободой и развлекается до глубокой ночи. Даже соглашается спеть дуэтом, а затем танцует с юношами с такой уверенностью, какой Лютик ещё не видел. Пожалуй, происшествие с ножом наглядно показало, что шутки с ней плохи. Лютик с восхищением подмечает: пусть почти все мужчины и валятся к ногам принцессы, никто не рискует распускать руки.

А ещё подмечает, что куда больше времени, чем с юношами, Цири проводит с одной девушкой, с которой подружилась в этом году. К огромному неодобрению Калантэ, судя по её недовольному взгляду. Подруга Цири носит потрепанную одежду и, пожалуй, явно не из знатного рода. А после объявления перерыва, когда та берет поднос и начинает собирать грязную посуду, Лютик понимает, что вызывает такое неодобрение Калантэ.

Он откладывает в сторону лютню, и Цири тут же подрывается к нему, настойчиво предлагая попробовать торт. Торт и правда оказывается что надо.

— Твоя подруга…

— Клаудия, — говорит Цири, и, если Лютик не ошибается, ей обычно не присуще такое оживление в голосе.

— Кажется, сегодня всё твое внимание уделено _Клаудии_. — Лютик особенно выделяет имя. — Я чего-то не знаю?

Цири краснеет пуще прежнего и начинает теребить платье, на этот раз — темно-фиолетовое, но без шнуровки.

— Клаудия — служанка, — объясняет Цири. — Бабушка не одобряет нашу дружбу.

Лютик лишь хмыкает в ответ. Клаудия украдкой поглядывает в их сторону, наводя чистоту в зале.

— Только ли дружбу?

Цири краснеет ещё сильнее, хотя куда уж больше.

— Я не уверена… — Она оглядывается по сторонам, будто бы боясь, что их разговор подслушивают. Но большинство гостей увлечено перепалкой из-за последнего бочонка эля. — Я знаю: всякое случается, но… — Она осекается, то ли смущаясь, то ли сомневаясь.

Вот дьявол. Ну что ж…

— Всякое случается, — смело говорит он. — Например, со мной.

Цири приподнимает бровь, не скрывая своей заинтересованности.

— Я влюблен в мужчину вот уже двадцать лет, и меня никогда не волновало, что думают об этом другие.

Цири явно удивлена. Да и Лютик тоже — он ещё не признавал этого вслух.

— Почему ты ни разу не приводил его сюда? — спрашивает Цири. — Я была бы счастлива с ним познакомиться.

Лютик лишь смущенно смеется в ответ.

— Он… не поклонник официальных банкетов, — вскользь объясняет Лютик и развивает свою мысль, чтобы Цири не спросила имя его избранника: — Я к тому, что нужно следовать зову своего сердца, Львёнок. С этим справишься только ты. Не поцелуй я его однажды, он и не поддался бы собственным желаниям.

Цири расплывается в умиленной улыбке. Пожалуй, Лютик слишком расчувствовался, но двадцать лет — это огромный срок для невысказанной любви.

— И как ты всё это понял? — спрашивает Цири.

— Я… — Лютик хмурится, напрягая память.

Он помнит первую встречу в таверне и захлестнувшее его восхищение. Но лишь спустя два года он решил взять быка за рога. Геральт нес какую-то околесицу. Лютик хотел его заткнуть и решил, что знает как раз подходящий способ — толкнул его к стене и поцеловал. Проще некуда.

— Я просто… почувствовал сердцем, с самой первой встречи, и лишь спустя годы понял, что это за чувство, и… взрастил его. — Лютик качает головой, стараясь прогнать сентиментальность. Не хватало ещё, чтобы через две недели бережно хранимые чувства вырвались наружу во время встречи в Геральтом. — Что насчёт тебя? Ты чувствуешь сердцем, что она — та самая?

Цири закусывает губу и переводит взгляд на Клаудию. Клаудия краснеет и отворачивается.

— Да. Думаю, да, — отвечает Цири, смотря на Лютика.

— Тогда, честно говоря, к дьяволу Калантэ.

***

Вскоре всё идет наперекосяк. Геральт останавливается неподалеку на привал, изучая зацепку, когда видит солдат Нильфгаарда, направляющихся в Цинтру. Уже в пути он отправляет Лютику письмо, где говорит, что сегодня вечером не вернётся. А может, и не только сегодня. Если вообще вернётся.

Раз уж Геральт направляется в Цинтру, совершенно не зная, чего ожидать, то Лютику хотя бы стоило рассказать, как зовут ребенка.

Геральт будет выглядеть так, словно ему совершенно наплевать. Когда на деле он беспокоился настолько сильно, что настоял на том, чтобы на долгие годы оставить принцессу в Цинтре ради её же безопасности.

Как-то раз Цири сказала: «Уж лучше вырасти в этих стенах, чем за ними».

Но Калантэ не знает Геральта так, как он, и не умеет читать между строк. Лютик уверен: что бы ни сказал Геральт, ему это выйдет боком.

Он хочет отправиться прямиком в Цинтру и вмешаться, но потом понимает: к моменту его прибытия там соберется целая армия. Он боится даже представлять, насколько разозлится Геральт из-за столь глупой выходки. Поэтому Лютик поступает так, как того просит ведьмак: отправляется на зимовку в Каэр Морхен и изо всех сил старается не слишком себя накручивать.

Он надеется, что Геральт и Цири найдут друг друга. Что они уже на пути в ведьмачью крепость. Но не уверен до конца. Лютик знает, что начинает действовать на нервы Весемиру своим постоянным блужданием по коридорам, но не беспокоиться — выше его сил.

«Он не должен умереть, не узнав, что… — проносится в голове опасная мысль под покровом ночи. — Он не должен умереть, не узнав, что я его люблю».

Спустя месяц после прибытия в Каэр Морхен Лютик меняет шагами землю, когда вокруг него закручивается мощный поток воздуха.

Он отшатывается и тянется к ножу, спрятанному в ботинке. Он готов встретиться с любой адской тварью, которая вылезет из портала, только…

…из него выскакивает девчушка с пепельными волосами.

— Цири. — Он вздыхает и от переполняющего облегчения даже забывает, что они не одни.

Цири пронзительно смотрит ему в глаза и мчится навстречу, ныряя в объятия и роняя на сырую землю.

— Юлиан!

— Ты жива. — Не сдерживая слез, Лютик покачивает принцессу в своих руках. — Хвала Мелитэле, ты жива.

Лютик и не надеялся, что увидит Цири целой и невредимой. Он чувствует, что Геральт где-то поблизости, но не может ничего поделать со слезами.

— Юлиан? — В женском голосе сквозит неверие. Лютик поднимает голову и видит рядом с Геральтом Йеннифэр. Куда уж без неё. И они нашли друг друга. Ну разве не чудо?

— Так меня зовут, — фыркает Лютик. — По крайней мере в некоторых кругах. — Он выскальзывает из объятий и осматривает Цири. Кажется, она всё-таки цела и невредима.

Лютик больше не может бороться с желанием посмотреть на удивлённого и, пожалуй, даже мрачного Геральта. Он запоздало понимает, насколько сильно облажался.

— Вы знаете друг друга? — рычит Геральт.

— Конечно знаем! — с гордостью отвечает Цири, не понимая что к чему, и вскакивает на ноги, оставляя Лютика валяться на земле. — Лютик выступал каждый год на моих именинах.

— Ты… — Взгляд Геральта, совершенно не поддающийся описанию, мечется между Цири и Лютиком. Он выглядит разозленным и вместе с тем… обеспокоенным?.. Любопытный взгляд. — Ты не рассказывал.

— Ты не спрашивал.

Йеннифэр выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы и, приобнимая Цири за плечи, отводит в сторону.

— Думаю, им нужно поговорить. Не считаешь?

Теперь Геральт хмурится. По-настоящему хмурится. Цири и Йеннифэр направляются к крепости, окончательно скрываясь из виду.

— Твоя негласная договоренность на юге Вызимы, — цедит Геральт. Стоит отдать ему должное: он смекает что к чему даже быстрее, чем ожидалось. — Ты навещал моего Ребенка-Неожиданность? Все эти годы?

Лютик, покачиваясь, поднимается и, стараясь не терять остатки достоинства, стряхивает крупицы земли с дублета.

— Кто-то же должен был приглядывать за ребенком, которого ты столь поспешно…

Геральт стискивает зубы.

— Не говори мне этого! Ты знаешь, почему я…

— Знаю! — восклицает Лютик. — Именно поэтому и ездил в Цинтру. Присматривал за ней, потому что ты не мог.

— Почему? — недоумевающе шепчет Геральт. — Я помню тот год — мы почти не виделись. Тебе не нужно было… — Геральт качает головой и выглядит всё так же сконфуженно. — Зачем ты вообще туда ездил?

— Стоит признать, что сначала — из-за пятисот крон.

Геральт подавляет смешок, и Лютик рискует предположить, что гнев сходит на нет.

— А ещё из-за любви к тебе, — мягко продолжает он, — и желания позаботиться. Так, как мог.

Геральт давится воздухом и отводит взгляд.

Лютик качает головой, давая отголоскам злости вырваться наружу.

— Слушай, я понимаю: никто из нас не обязан в этом сознаваться. Ведь так намного проще. Но ты спросил о причине, и я честно ответил. Потому что люблю тебя.

Геральт шепчет настолько тихо, что его слова едва не тонут в завывании зимнего ветра:

— Не в этом причина, по которой я не сознавался. Не в этом.

— В чем же тогда? — спрашивает Лютик, шагая навстречу, и осмеливается накрыть щеку Геральта ладонью. — Просвети меня.

— По той же причине, по которой я оставил Цири в Цинтре, — честно отвечает Геральт, глядя Лютику в глаза. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал. Ведьмачья жизнь — и не жизнь вовсе.

Лютик лишь криво усмехается в ответ.

— Мне решать, как распоряжаться своей жизнью, Геральт. И я выбрал жизнь с тобой и не изменю своего решения.

Геральт наклоняется ближе и облизывает губы. Лютик завороженно ловит каждое движение ведьмака, не в силах справиться с гулким биением сердца.

— Тогда останься, — просит Геральт.

И на этот раз Лютик знает, что речь не о постели, контракте или зимовке в Каэр Морхене. Речь о том, чтобы остаться навсегда.

— Останься.


End file.
